Le pays perdu
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 20 du Poney Fringant "La venue des Nùmenoréens en Terre du Milieu" .


Défi n°20 du Poney Fringant : "La venue des Nùmenoréens en Terre du Milieu".

Note : l'utilisation du terme Nùmenor aux dépends de Anadûnë qui serait plus approprié (le personnage principal étant Nùmenoéenne), s'est fait de façon tout à fait arbitraire et en connaissance de cause.

L'île de Nùmenor et son peuple appartiennent à la famille Tolkien.

* * *

Ce fut la faim qui réveilla Malo. Elle s'habilla d'une traite et descendit à la cuisine. Elle entendit au passage un son aigu, qu'elle identifia quelques secondes plus tard comme étant la voix de sa mère. Trop perdue dans son rêve, le monde autour d'elle n'avait pas encore d'importance. Pourtant bien consciente des limites entre la réalité et le songe, Malo tentait tout de même de rester dans celui-ci, de le revivre indirectement. Les images ne lui revenaient pas et elle ne pouvait se rappeler exactement ce qui ce passait. Seule une chose était claire dans son esprit : l'émotion étrange, presque inquiétante qu'il lui avait laissé au lever.

Elle quitta la maison sans avertir qui que ce soit. Malo n'aspirait pas encore à la féminité, et c'est avec son frère qu'elle occupait ses journées. Ce dernier n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, mais sur ces terres étrangères, c'était avec lui qu'elle se sentait le plus à l'aise. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à marcher au bord de la mer, le long des plages, se rappelant leur courte vie sur leur île natale. Les plages de sable blanc, les vignobles, les arbres aux fruits dorés étaient autant de souvenirs tellement chers à leurs yeux, qu'y repenser ne pouvait avoir comme issue que la nostalgie. Cependant, chérir ces images était pour eux, et surtout pour Malo, la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est seule qu'elle était sortie. Elle emprunta cependant le chemin qu'elle avait l'habitude de suivre avec son frère. Celui-ci lui faisait traverser le village par la route principale jusqu'au ponton que les villageois appelaient port, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu là bas qu'une seule barque. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'inclinaison du sol qui tendait naturellement vers le niveau de la mer, mais Malo se sentait logiquement emmenée dans cette direction. Le village et ses résidents étaient alors invisibles à ses yeux. C'est une fois arrivée et installée sur le ponton que Malo put se sentir plus à l'aise. À cet endroit précis, elle pouvait de nouveau rechercher l'émotion particulière qu'elle avait ressenti au réveil.

Le vent était puissant aujourd'hui, mais la mer n'était pas déchaînée. Derrière elle, le court chemin menant au village était plein de mauvaises herbes. Le village, lui, semblait endormi vu de la côte. Devant ses yeux, la mer offrait une vision d'immensité et d'infini. Arrimée au ponton, la barque bougeait sous les vagues, une mouette s'était endormie sur l'embarcation. Ce paysage était assez plaisant et agréable, certes, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Cet endroit ne lui appartenait pas.

Le rêve revenait régulièrement, cela faisait bientôt deux lunes que tout ceci avait commencé. Cependant, la brume recouvrant les images était toujours présente et seule restait cette étrange émotion chaque matin. Au bout de quelques jours, Malo avait commencé à en parler à sa mère, mais celle-ci, refusant tout rapport intime, lui répondait qu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour une enfant. Il ne lui fallut pas d'autre tentative pour comprendre que l'oreille maternelle serait dès lors indifférente à toute requête affective de sa part.

Dans la maison familiale, tout rappelait l'île de Númenor. Malo aimait particulièrement la gravure accrochée dans le couloir menant à la chambre parentale. Celle-ci représentait un navire Númenoréen. C'était un voilier à deux mâts, et l'on apercevait sur la ligne d'horizon de minuscules courbes qui représentaient l'île de Númenor. Malo devait cependant plisser les yeux pour tenter de lire le nom du navire inscrit sur la coque, mais ses tentatives se révélaient toujours être des échecs. La gravure, du point de vue profane de Malo, était d'un réalisme extraordinaire, et elle s'imaginait voyager à bord de ce navire, en direction de son pays perdu. Elle y retrouverait la terre dont on l'avait séparée et elle pourrait à nouveau se sentir vivante, comme avant. Cette vision l'accompagnait tous les soirs au coucher. Si seulement le réveil pouvait être aussi agréable.

Les semaines passaient, et c'est seule que Malo se rendait désormais quotidiennement sur le bord de mer. Son frère lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir la comprendre, et c'est sur cette impression qu'elle l'avait exclu de ses sorties. Dorénavant, elle était vraiment seule. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus faire semblant d'essayer d'échapper à la solitude. Malo tentait de se convaincre qu'après tout, c'était mieux comme cela : plutôt être seule qu'incomprise et ce, même si cela devait la séparer de sa propre famille.

Elle n'était plus à l'aise ici. Les émotions que lui procurait son rêve ne la quittaient plus. La cellule familiale se faisait de plus en plus oppressante au fil des jours. Tout la menait en direction de la mer. Le ponton était devenu son refuge, et la barque sa compagne. Ses pensées convergeaient toutes vers l'Ouest, et elle se laissait tomber dans un sommeil partiel. Son rêve était clair désormais, Númenor lui était revenue.

Le vent est calme aujourd'hui. Le village s'anime peu à peu. Le bleu sombre de la mer contraste avec le bleu azur du ciel. Une mouette est endormie sur les vagues. La barque, elle, n'est plus arrimée au ponton. Ce matin, Malo s'en est allée rejoindre Númenor.


End file.
